kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
White Wolf (Marvel)
Hunter Wolffe, designated as White Wolf, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Fantasmic Dreamtime" for the events of the Civil War campaign in a cameo role, before receiving a larger role for later installments in campaigns set in Wakanda. Story The adopted sibling of T'Challa and Shuri, Hunter has lived his whole life being treated with scorn and derision by those around him for being a white foreigner in predominately African lands. The reason for this is that long ago, he was rescued from certain death by T'Chaka after a plane crash took the lives of the other passengers, including his birth parents. Since he had no immediate family to be given custody to, T'Chaka took it upon himself to raise Hunter as his own son. Over the course of many years of hard training and patriotic fervor to ignore the xenophobic comments of the native Wakandans, Hunter eventually rose up to become the leader of Wakanda's secret police force; the Hatut Zeraze, hoping to use his high-ranking position to prove himself worthy of the country's praise even if he was not eligible to inherit the throne. When T'Chaka was murdered by Edmund Heidler as part of Baron Zemo's deranged plot to destroy the Avengers, Hunter angrily vowed revenge and aided T'Challa in going after the wrongly accused Bucky Barnes, only to get in conflict with Captain America and Falcon. Realizing that he was outmatched against two super-soldiers in a long-term battle, Hunter willingly surrendered the match and chose instead to help the Registration-Backed Avengers from the sidelines. After T'Challa captured Edmund and exposed him as the real culprit to SHIELD, Hunter was all too willing to slice the Sokovian's throat as payback for murdering his beloved adopted father, but was stopped by the more diplomatic T'Challa, as vengeance wouldn't solve anything more than it already hadn't, and that killing Edmund would be just giving the suicidal terrorist exactly what he wanted. From this, a rift would begin to form between the two over how best to deal with Wakanda's foreign affairs and its' new leader's association with the Avengers. Over the course of the following year, Hunter would begin to grow jealous of T'Challa and desire to overthrow him as the new king of Wakanda, believing that his doing so would allow for him to atone for his failure to protect his adopted father and prove himself worthy as the one true specimen of Wakanda's patriotic pride. However, his designs on the throne were thwarted when his previously unknown adopted cousin N'Jadaka, also known as the former HYDRA terrorist Killmonger, made himself known to the Wakandan Royal Court with his own claim to the throne based on blood ties. After Erik took over the throne by defeating T'Challa in battle, he made it very clear how much he loathed Hunter for being a white man trying so hard to be a black man, and yet failing his cultural appropriation in the process with his constant failures, going on to banish Hunter from Wakanda and taking command over the Hatut Zeraze himself as his new elite shocktroopers. Ashamed for not counting on Erik's mere existence in his jealous bid for power, Hunter was forced to accept his exile to avoid being executed by his deranged cousin, but vowed to return when Erik least expected it with an army of his own and put an end to his misguided campaign of justice to all African-descended communities. To ensure his eventual return to power, he tracked down Sergei Kravinoff and Alex O'Hirn of the Sinister Six, and persuaded them to enter the War for Wakanda to eliminate all his enemies in exchange for granting their hearts' greatest desires, to which the two of them agreed. In the confusion of the ensuing war, Hunter snuck back into the laboratory unnoticed, and stole an experimental habit armor colored in stark white with its helmet carved in the shape of a ferocious African jackal wolf, all this to have his own uniform to don when one day he'd return to finish the job and prove to T'Challa that he was the rightful heir to the throne. There were whispers in the Border Tribe of Bucky hiding out in their village since the conclusion of the Civil War, declaring him to be a "White Wolf" due to his white skin and steely demeanor. How appropriate then that once Bucky was selected to be amongst the victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Hunter would take that moniker for himself as a more fitting description of who he was and what he hoped he would become when all is said and done. T'Challa may have defeated the Golden Jaguar, but the true White Wolf would not be as forgiving or accepting of death as he was... Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Wolves Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Police Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Spies Category:Swordsmen Category:Independent Villains Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization